Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of handling a page fault in a nonvolatile main memory system, and more particularly, to methods of handling a page fault in a nonvolatile main memory system to reduce overhead caused by occurrence of the page fault.
With changes in computing environment, research to use nonvolatile memory as main memory of a computer system has been conducted. Furthermore, with performance improvements in storage devices, the access latency of a storage device has reached a comparable level to the access latency of a main memory.
In such a changing computing environment, small overhead existing in a computer system can act as a considerably large overhead, and cause problems. An example of such considerably large overhead is a user/kernel mode switching performed by an operating system (OS) when a page fault occurs. To overcome such problems, a method of reducing the number of page faults is desired.